Feline
An ancient race that was nearly extinguished by the Anubians, the modern-day Felines are perhaps the most militant of all Beasts about the preservation of their race and of their new homeland in Bremen. Lore Felines first arose on the banks of the Nile long ago, among the rushes and reeds. There, along the life‐giving river, they formed the Badarian Dynasty ‐ perhaps the earliest real nation of Beasts known to us, though the Ursines of Midgaard would take issue with that claim and it's uncertain as to who takes pride of place. Half‐remembered stories and legends make cryptic references that some have interpreted as indicating a true Feline civilization very early in the history of the Beasts, but none can place a name to any Beast before Beowulf of the Ursines. It's likely the matter of which came first ‐ Midgaard or Badaria ‐ will never be decided, for the deeds of those days have washed away in the storm of time. The Badari grew, for their time, rich in culture, and began to master the magical arts, which Felines seem naturally well‐adapted to. They took up the worship of Ra, the Sun God, and basked in the light of his glory. They grew rich and powerful, and inspired envy in the Beasts around them, and they became arrogant, and decadent. Though it's not certain how the war started, the Badarians and the Dog Soldiers of Amazih, to the West, went to war. Perhaps they warred over some great wrong one side committed against the other, or perhaps it was simply the natural evolution of a civilization grown wealthy enough to attract the attention of its neighbors, or perhaps they simply didn't like each other. Whatever the cause, the Badari and the Dog Soldiers warred for nine generations before the Felines were swept from the Nile. The surviving Badari fled and after a long journey which cost many lives, they arrived in a land far to the north of their former home, sandwiched between two giant inland seas. They named their new home Hayasa and settled there, resolving to live humbler lives and avoid the attention of potential enemies. It's often opined among historians that this choice of location represents, through no fault of the Felines, one of the most unfortunate decisions in the history of Beastdom, for Hayasa is strategically situated, and is directly in the path of any southern movement by the hosts of the People of the Skull. The history of the Felines is largely one of sorrow as a result of this decision, though the last one hundred years or so represents a happy exception. Customization Colors The of the is divided into <#> areas for customization: * * ... * Faces normal male feline.png|Normal Male intense male feline.png|Intense Male old male feline.png|Old Male normal female feline face.png|Normal Female intense female feline.png|Intense Female old female feline.png|Old Female Body Type feline.png|Normal Male athletic male feline.png|Athletic Male rotund male feline.png|Rotund Male normal female feline.png|Normal Female athletic female feline.png|Athletic Female rotund female feline.png|Rotund Female Category:Races